A computer program listing appendix is filed herewith submitted on a single compact disk and a duplicate copy of the compact disk. The contents of the compact disk, and its duplicate copy, include a single Microsoft Word file entitled, xe2x80x9c02-0511 Battery Charger System and Method for Providing Detailed Battery Status and Charging Method Information About Multiple Batteriesxe2x80x9d, created on Aug. 19, 2002, which is 68 KB in size. The contents of this appendix, which are included on the compact disk, are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data processing systems including rechargeable batteries, and more particularly to a battery charger system and method for providing detailed battery status and charging method information about a selected one of multiple batteries that are coupled to the battery charger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries are found in many different types of devices. Cellular telephones, laptop computer systems, and many other types of devices include such batteries. Storage controllers that are a part of a storage system also typically include a rechargeable battery. Host computer systems often connect to one or more storage controllers that provide access to an array of storage devices. In a common storage controller, microprocessors communicate the data between the storage array and the host computer system.
These batteries need to be routinely charged. Battery chargers are often provided as either internal or external devices to be used to recharge these batteries. For example, a storage controller may include a battery and a charger as part of the controller card. The prior art chargers typically provide little or no information regarding the battery or the battery""s charging status. Because the process of charging a battery is more complicated than merely providing a constant voltage or current to the battery, additional information regarding the battery""s characteristics, the current charging state, and historical information about the battery would be useful.
Therefore, a need exists for a battery charger system and method for providing detailed battery status and charging method information about a selected one of multiple batteries that are coupled to the battery charger.
A battery charger method and apparatus are disclosed for providing detailed battery status and charging method information for a selected one of multiple batteries that are simultaneously coupled to the battery charger. The battery charger includes a controller. The controller selects one of the batteries to monitor and charge. The controller then starts a measurement cycle for the selected battery. During the measurement cycle, the controller determines current battery characteristics of the selected battery. The controller determines whether the selected battery is ready for charging by determining whether the battery characteristics of the selected battery are within a specified range. If the controller determines that the selected battery is ready for charging, the controller causes the battery charger to start charging the battery. If the controller determines that the selected battery is not ready for charging, the controller selects another battery to monitor and charge. Detailed information about the selected battery may be provided from the controller to a processor that is external to the controller.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.